The present invention relates to a technology effectively applicable to a resist removing technology in a method for manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device). More particularly, it relates to a technology effectively applicable to a technology of removing a resist after high-concentration ion implantation.
The published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application No. 2005-523586 (Patent Document 1) or its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 2005-0199262 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technology of, in order to remove a resist hardened by etching or ion implantation, performing in situ baking on a hot plate at a relatively high temperature (250 degrees centigrade) under atmospheric pressure, and performing a plasma ashing treatment in a gas containing oxygen as a main component with hydrogen, nitrogen, and the like added therein (in vacuum) in the same furnace without change.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-103509 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technology of, for preventing popping in a step of removing a resist after ion implantation, performing two-stage plasma ashing (a first step mainly with oxygen ions, and a second step mainly with oxygen radicals) at relatively low temperatures (with a wafer temperature of about 150 degrees centigrade) in vacuum of an oxygen atmosphere.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-044178 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technology of, for preventing popping in a step of removing a resist after ion implantation, performing a low-temperature and high-temperature two-stage plasma ashing treatment in vacuum (nitrogen-added oxygen atmosphere).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-188151 (Patent Document 5) discloses a technology of, for preventing popping in a step of removing a resist after ion implantation, performing a plasma ashing treatment at a low temperature (at 120 degrees centigrade or less) in vacuum (ammonia atmosphere).    [Patent Document 1]    Published Japanese translation of PCT patent application No. 2005-523586    [Patent Document 2]    U.S. Pat. No. 2005-0199262    [Patent Document 3]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-103509    [Patent Document 4]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-044178    [Patent Document 5]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-188151